Sly Cooper: Fast Forward
by The Samurai of Hell
Summary: Sly, Murray, Bentley, and Penelope have been teleported to the year 2179, where they have to make the best with the new Cooper Gang, defeat Clockwerk, again, and make sure that there'll be a future worth living. Off hiatus. Now, it's thieving time! RnR!
1. Three Strikes You're Out Part 1

Sly Cooper: Fast Forward

Summary: The year 2179 thieves rule the world… the law is powerless… and the Cooper Gang is up for grabs! In this adventure, Future Sly, Bentley, Murray, Penelope, the Panda King, Guru, Dimitri, and rookies RJ and Otto go against the big name crime lords like Clockwerk 3.5, Mz. Emerald, and Damascus. It's all or nothing in this adventure.

Episode 1: Three strikes, you're out Pt.1

* * *

_Paris, France 4:37 AM_

Paris was a metropolis littered with flying cars and futuristic skyscrapers. The sky was pitch black with only a few stars and space stations shining in the sky. The old safehouse of the Cooper gang was now a fifty-foot skyscraper with a new Cooper Gang logo. The raccoon had some metal on a third of its right half and a shade of red.

"Otto, give me back my 3-2X matrix adaptor!" Bentley screamed. This version was taller due to a growth enhancement pill, and had darker scales. His eyes were black with some brown mixed.

Otto was a monkey with hazel eyes and darker fur and hair than normally.

"I'll give it back once I outfit it with a Hex router so you'll have maximum online play!" he yelled.

Before he could get any farther, Panda King, or PK as the team called him, threw his hand in front of Otto's face. Down on his back, PK gave the adaptor back to Bentley.

"Any idea when Sly and Murray will get back from Astro-Ball?" King asked. Because he was only 17, he was less wise and more hotheaded than the original.

"They went to play Astro-Ball without me? Those guys are dirt bags! They're so dead." Otto snapped.

"Calm down, Otto, they went to get some recon on our next job." Bentley said.

"Then why didn't we all go? It wouldn't take them so long if we all went."

"Dude, don't you think it'd be odd if two raccoons, a turtle, a monkey, a mouse, a panda, a hippo, a koala, and a lizard were hanging around together, in an Astro Ball field… sneaking around?" Penelope asked. She was as tall as Bentley, wore contacts, and liked Bentley. Not that she'd tell him.

Just as she finished her sentence, Sly and Murray walked into the safehouse. They dropped the equipment on the table and watched TV.

"Yo, cool cats, you get the snaps of the bling?" Dimitri asked.

"Dimitri," Sly called, "I've told you a million times, just cause your great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather did it, it doesn't mean you can act rapper. Just stick to what you're good at: making music and being our frogman."

Dimitri's face soured and he continued making tracks for his upcoming soundtrack. Bentley and RJ came into the room, holding blueprints and coffee. Like Sly, RJ was orphaned when he was seven. Eight years later, he came across Sly after escaping from a gangster. To show that he was in a way, Sly's brother, he was given Rioichi Cooper's hook daggers and Tennessee Kid Cooper's guns.

"Team meeting," Bentley called.

After everyone surrounded the table, Bentley began to lay the plan down.

"Okay, we all know that the Astro-Ball owner has a truckload of diamonds hidden in his study. And with the photos, we can now set up Phase I. First, Penelope and Otto will take a tour through the stadium and plant some locators onto some of the Hall of Fame stuff. Meanwhile, PK will help the Guru destroy some generators that guard the pipelines into John Pachinko's office. All the while, RJ will need to get onto the team so we can play our heist towards the next game. Once we have all these jobs done, we're all set for some Home Heists."

* * *

Astro-Ball Operation Day 1 

RJ jumped from building to building, careful to be watchful for any cops. Since thieves were on the brink of controlling the world, those who wanted things to be back to their normal ways were either cops or traitors. Since the gang was nowhere near the cop standard, the traitor bill had given them lots of assassins to take down. Whoever wanted them dead had a vendetta against them. An owl-like screech went through RJ's ears, as he lay sprawled on the floor. His brain was pounding in pain, his eyes felt like they'd pop out.

"RJ," a mechanical, monotone voice cried. "RJ, your destiny has only begun. Soon you will bring darkness to your home, your friends, and everything you've ever loved. Embrace your darkness, and the secrets of your family will be revealed in time."

RJ opened his eyes and searched around for the voice. Seeing no one, he ran to the stadium, the voice still ringing in his head. As he left, the cloaking device faded as an owl with steel gray metal and piercing yellow eyes looked at RJ, forming a wicked smile onto his face.

"Good… with time, the Staff of Coopers will be in the heir's hands… and the world of good and evil will be reshapen. Long live Clockwerk." The owl flew off, planning wicked things.

* * *

"**Whoa… if Clockwerk's here,** **it'll get ugly. I just hope we can handle this on the next Sly Cooper: Fast Forward!"- Bentley**


	2. Three Strikes You're Out Part 2

Just to get everyone in tune with the characters and the story, this chapter is half bio, half story.

* * *

_Name: Sly Andrew Cooper XI _

_Age: 18 _

_Species: Raccoon _

_Hair color: Gray_

_Eye color: Gold_

_Born: 2161_

_History: Cooper had the lives of one of his ancestors: parents were killed, and he feels as though he can't live up to the reputation. With his pals, he's managed to escape assassins, arsonists, and the law. He's currently had his eyes on Inspector Carmen Fox, and the two are suspected of fraternizing with each other.

* * *

_

_Name: Bentley Matthew Turtle_

_Age: 16_

_Species: Turtle_

_Hair Color: none_

_Eye Color: Dark Black_

_Born: 2163_

_History: This kid is pretty smart. He managed to create fifteen grenades in half an hour. Graduated from MIT when he hit puberty. Unlike the brains type, he's learned to defend himself. He seems to feel some feelings for female cohort Penelope, but has no further proof.

* * *

_

_Name: Murray Christopher Hippo_

_Age: 19_

_Species: Hippopotamus_

_Hair Color: None_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Born: 2160_

_History: Born into a family of professional boxers, Murray's parents died in a car crash when he was five. By fueling his love for vehicles and his passion for street brawling, he got into the Cooper Gang to bring justice on the "bad" thieves of the world._

_

* * *

_

_Name: Panda 'PK' King_

_Age: 17_

_Species: Panda_

_Hair Color: None_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Born: 2162_

_History: Training in the art of Flame Fu, King created dangerous fireworks and several of the explosives the Cooper Gang uses. As a panda with incredibly large bulk, he can crush anything with his bare hands. Panda King is inexperienced and cannot master the Flame Fu Storm technique.

* * *

_

_Name: Guru Monk Koala_

_Age: 14_

_Species: Koala_

_Hair Color: Purple_

_Eye Color: Golden_

_Born: 2165_

_History: This is one weird kid. From Australia, Guru is not only a weird talking person; he is completely clueless about the world around him. With his Staff of Dreams, he can enter people's minds, control them, and fire mind blasts when his camouflage trick doesn't work. And he has problems with his back.

* * *

_

_Name: Penelope Mackenzie Mouse_

_Age: 15_

_Species: Mouse_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_History: As one of the gang's mechanics, she is extremely durable and able to create any thing. She's created a laser sword to defend herself when alone, and her backpack contains hundreds of gadgets.

* * *

_

_Name: Ryan Jacob Reynolds_

_Age: 18_

_Species: Raccoon_

_Hair Color: Gray_

_Eye Color: Green_

_History: Whether he is or isn't a relative of Cooper's, he certainly has some skills of a master thief. Nothing is sure of his past, but people say his parents died of an assassin crossfire. Young and barely on the brink of insanity, he came across Cooper and wanted a life of adventure.

* * *

_

_Name: Otto Jonathan Feldman_

_Age: 13_

_Species: Monkey_

_Hair Color: Dirty Brown_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_History: Originally an acrobat in from Japan, the primate is the Cooper Gang's second mechanic with some martial arts moves. He believes that he should build first and ask questions later. Once built an electric guitar that split the Outback in two._

_And now, on with the story!

* * *

_

Arriving at the large Astro-Ball stadium, RJ put on a uniform from the Paris Troopers team. It was a red and black shirt with orange pants and black sneakers. He walked up to Jon Pachinko. Pachinko was a large mongoose with short greasy hair and dark eyes.

"Ey, you must be my new recruit," he said with a Brooklyn accent. "Head down and show us what ya got, kid."

RJ walked down to the stadium and grabbed the bat. The pitcher threw a very fast fastball, like burning hot. With accuracy RJ hit it as hard as he could. The ball went so far, it nearly hit some dude on the head and gave him a concussion. As RJ ran the bases, Pachinko smiled and opened the door to his study. Inside were thousands of diamonds, gems, and piles of money, even Bill Gates is jealous.

"That kid will cost me a fortune. But, I've managed to get some money outta those big shot Asses. Pretty soon, the boss will give me the rich life I deserve." Pachinko went outside to the stadium and saw that the rest of the team was literally awestruck.

"Kid, you're on the team. If you can play that good during the championship, you'll get triple of what everyone else gets, and they get a lot." He cried.

* * *

While RJ took care of his business, Penelope and Otto walked around as two of the hottest celebrities of the world: Pamela Anderson and Tommy Lee. As they walked through the hall, they tagged as many statues and other important stuff as they could.

"The tags are in place. We're heading back to the safehouse with RJ." Otto said.

* * *

One thing that Guru was different from his ancestor was that he spoke English. Clearly. And he could speak his mind.

"If you could please hurry up, I have an Astro-Ball game to watch." He said impatiently.

"Well perhaps if you could use your magic to crush all the generators, we'd have been gone half an hour ago." PK snapped.

Guru's eyes popped open. He hadn't thought of that.

"Ein a kusha trahn gei mar zonal." The sewer pipeline was fully open. Dimitri could now enter without putting on grease.

* * *

"**Okay team, with the first part done, we can now get to Phase 2. Sly will have to lure Inspector Fox to some gangsters who like to rig the odds in their favor. Then, Murray will race to get the passkey to Pachinko's office. We will need it. And finally, I'll mess with the billboards around town to urge people to come to the game. The more people the less chance of Pachinko being able to escape. Believe me, this will be important for our heist."**

**Next chapter, Sly meets an old flame, and Bentley will think about how he feels for Penelope, all on the next Sly Cooper: Fast Forward! **


	3. Three Strikes You're Out Part 3

Astro-Ball Operation Day 2

* * *

Sly ran to the police station as fast as he could. They had to time the meetings of the gangsters if they were going to catch them in the act.He ran faster than the speed of light. He made a tremendous jump onto the flat concrete, landing on the roof of the police station. Peering down, he saw Carmen Fox. She was a beautiful fox with violet hair and brown eyes with a bulging chest. (Just thought I should make her look like her ancestor.). In her hand was her yellow and red shock pistol. Sly jumped down and replied coolly, "Well Inspector Fox, ready for another game of interrogation? Get your handcuffs and let's get started."

Carmen turned around and nearly shot Sly's tail off. Trailing behind, she kept shooting at Sly until she was almost out of bullets. Sly jumped down a rooftop and used his invisibility move to escape. Carmen landed, gun loaded and ready to aim.

"Damn it Sly! Why run? Why not face me like a real man!" she cried.

"Heh, so then, we're hitting the joint tonight?" a voice whispered.

Carmen turned around and walked into the darkness of the alley.

"Yeah, tonight we jack with all the Troopers stuff. The Raiders win, and we get our payment." Another voice said.

At the end of the alley was a trio of gangsters. The first was a warthog with lots of tattoos around his body. The second was a bulldog with a pack of knives in his pocket. And the last was a dingo having at least five guns on his entire person.

"Now what would big strong guys like you be doing rigging a game?" Carmen asked.

"Aww, look here boys. We got us a lady with some big juggs. Let's show her what we do with ladies with big juggs."

The warthog took out a machine gun and put the bullets on rapid fire. Carmen flipped through the bullets and nearly shocked the first gangster. The dingo took out three guns, one he held in his right foot, and blew bullet holes in Carmen. Only it wasn't her. It was a decoy. And the gangster didn't realize that before he was shocked and thrown on top of his comrade. The bulldog opened a pocketknife and tried to stick her. She dodged each swipe, kicked him in the nuts, and cuffed him and the other gangsters onto a flagpole.

"Requesting back-up, have contained a group of illegal gamblers and cheaters, assistance required now." She said.

On the rooftop, Sly smiled. Once again, Carmen had done what was needed of her.

* * *

Bentley took out his binocucom X and zoomed in on the first billboard.

"You'll need to use some of my gadgets to rearrange the four billboards around Paris. Make sure to type in different ads for the game before you leave the ad the way you want it." Penelope said.

_Wow, Penelope sure is cute,_ Bentley thought. _I wonder if we'd be able to go out. Of course, we'd need a way to make it work, but there's always a solution to a problem. _He took out a couple of wires and hooked them up to the sign's visual router. He typed in 'Friday the world championship between the Troopers and the Raiders. Be there!'

_Hey Penelope, I was thinking that we should go out some time. Penelope, how about we do an activity together?_

"God no, that's stupid, stupid, stupid!" Bentley yelled. He continued finding a way to ask out Penelope until he went back to the safehouse and gave her stuff back.

"Thanks Bent, you rock" she said. Then, to Bentley's surprise, she kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and said to himself, "I'll never fill this cheek with large amounts of knowledge ever again."

* * *

The team van was more like a high-speed hovercar. It was tricked out with plasma guns, a turbo, and a warp drive. The race had started, and Murray was in second place. He took a sharp turn and knocked into the other car. Putting the wheel on autopilot, Murray grabbed the driver of the second car and hit him five times to knock him out. He passed the finish line in first place and welcomed the roaring crowd.

"We now present you with this key to the room of Jon Pachinko!" the newsman said, handing Murray the key. The hippo smiled. Things were going great, and he still had time to get a cheeseburger.

* * *

Back at the safehouse, Bentley and Guru were playing chess; Sly was testing some of Penelope's R/C vehicles, Dimitri was listening to music, and PK was playing online Deathmatch on Ratchet and Clank: The Last Stand.

"Strange. I continue to win and have been rewarded as galactic champion… yet I find myself to keep playing as though my life depends on it." He said.

Murray walked in a second later, holding the key and a bag of four cheeseburgers, a jumbo vanilla shake, and some fries.

"Guys, I've totally got the key! Now we can pull off the heist right?" he asked.

Bentley snatched the key and turned on the slideshow.

* * *

" **Now that we have the key, the audience, and the sewer pipeline, we'll now begin Operation: Seventh Inning Stretch! First, the Guru and Dimitri will head through the sewers into Pachinko's office. Once directly under, PK will cause some destructive fireworks to hit the wall directly under Pachinko. Chances are he'll try and rob some people while giving them free tickets. Once Guru and Dimitri clean the loot dry, haul it off to Murray. Sly will go in his office and turn on his podium so everyone can hear what he says. While he takes the hard time, we go off for some fun and relaxation."**

Let's blow stuff up.

**Awesome! The Murray will drive like never before.**

Let's get it on.

_Try not to flirt with Inspector Fox, Sly._

**Next time: Operation: Seventh Inning Stretch, RJ shoots it out the park, and what does the Macarena have to do with Otto's obsession with stadium food? Review!**


	4. Operation: 7th Inning Stretch

Operation: Seventh Inning Stretch

If there was one thing Dimitri hated, other than spending a day with Guru in a locked room and listening to him bitch was traveling in a sewer with Guru while listening to him bitch.

"And he said, 'I am not being locked in a room with pipsqueak over there!' And I said—"

"Guru, as much as I like reminiscing, I really need you to stop talking and follow me so we can find this—oof!" Dimitri hit his face against a wall. He pushed it forward, backing up as the door dropped, revealing the inside of Pachinko's office.

"Guru to PK, we're under the office, precede with phase 2." Guru replied through the comlink.

* * *

"Alright, tell Sly to get his act ready." PK said. He lit three fireworks and hauled them up in the box office. The fireworks jetted up to the box office. The stones crumbled down, hitting several people in the process. One person in particular was Sly.

After about five minutes of faking, Pachinko came down with a large load of game tickets, a number 1 foam finger, and an autographed baseball bat.

"I am clearly sorry for what has happened, please accept these gifts." Pachinko said.

In the office, Murray and Penelope quickly threw all the bags of cash down to Guru and Dimitri.

"Hey Penelope, this is the last bag. You head down to the hover van, I'm heading back with these guys." Murray said, closing the door. He jumped down into the sewer and grabbed two bags. The three ran back to the van with Penelope sprinting ahead.

Outside, the game had proceeded, with the Troopers leading 13-4. When RJ stepped up to bat, he looked directly at the Jumbotron satellite. If he hit the ball at the satellite, it'd change its trajectory to the top of the box office, where Pachinko was drinking. The frequency coming from the tag Penelope stuck on there when she went inside. When he spoke about his success, he'd be overrun by fans, who'd call the cops and arrest him. As the ball came his way, he swung the bat. The baseball flew at the satellite, turning it at an angle across from the box office. RJ smiled as he ran the bases.

"Three… two… one." He said as the speaker turned on.

"_Heh… now that those idiot fans out there have my fake souvenirs, I can count up all the money I stole from all their pockets and put it in my secret stash. Man, I'm brilliant. And the drugs that I'm sending to Japan for Mz. Emerald will get me a ton of booty! Women for me next weekend. Ha ha ha!" _Pachinko laughed. From all around the stadium, there were a ton of fans screaming in rage. With the exception of Sly, Otto, PK, Bentley, and RJ, the fans and players ran to the interior of the stadium where they found Pachinko trying to make a break for it. The fans tied him up and found all the money gone.

"Okay guys, we're waiting out in the front, let's go!" Murray said. Bentley, Sly, Otto, and PK left, leaving RJ trailing behind.

"That was a pretty interesting move you made, knocking the satellite's frequency, RJ." A voice said behind him. RJ turned around to see a brown owl with half of his face metal. Part of his left hand was burned, and his bright yellow eyes seemed to dim in the light.

"Who are you?" RJ asked.

"All in good time, RJ. All in good time." The owl replied. RJ looked at the others before a split second before looking back at the owl, who vanished. He ran up to the others back to the van.

* * *

Later that night 

The gang held a party. For their recent success in getting 40,000,000 coins. They each decided that they'd use it for thieving gear, then whatever they had left over would be for free stuff.

"To RJ. For not only being a great friend, but also as a hell of a baseball player." Sly said. The gang drank their soda, each burping as loudly as they could. In the end, PK won.

Outside, the owl that RJ met was looking at them through a pair of binoculars. He took them off and spread his wings. The owl took off, screeching a piercing screech. Whether or not the gang knew it, by their next few heists, things would get ugly….

* * *

**Finally, I'm done with the first four episodes. Next time, the gang heads to Japan and meet the descendant of one of their old enemies. Will this person a friend, or a foe? Read and Review to find out! **


	5. Crouching Tsao, Hidden Sly, Part 1

Episode V: Crouching Tsao, Hidden Sly, pt. I Kyoto, Japan 12:15 PM

* * *

The calm air of Kyoto was cut in half by a loud sound of glass breaking and a museum alarm ringing. On the rooftops, a shadow in the shape of a rooster ran all the way to the Sao Forest. Inside the museum, the curator looked at the broken glass.

"The sword is stolen. The Blade of Rioichi Cooper has been stolen!" he screamed.

Sly Cooper and the gang in: Crouching Tsao, Hidden Sly Paris, France, the next morning

* * *

Sly woke up to the smell of fried possum. He quickly put on some clothes and rushed downstairs, expecting fried possum legs. Instead, he saw everyone in front of the TV.

"What happened this time?" Sly asked Otto.

"The Blade of Rioichi Cooper was stolen last night in Japan. The blade is said to have mystical abilities to whoever possesses it." PK turned to Sly.

"It's your heirloom, Sly. We've gotta get it back." Sly nodded. They were gonna make sure that the blade was in the right hands.

* * *

Kyoto, Japan, three days later 

Inside the abandoned house that PK's parents let them use as a hideout, Bentley quickly took out a map of the area.

"Okay, the museum is a few minutes from our location. In between the museum and us is the Tsao Bridge. Right next to it is the Tsao dynasty palace. The palace is heavily armed, with twenty guards a piece at every secret entryway, and once we get inside, there are constantly changing security codes and cameras that move faster than Murray's bowels." Bentley explained.

"Well, shouldn't we get inside that tacky-tack museum of Japanese "art"?" Dimitri asked.

"I've made arrangements for us to walk inside the museum, see if we can find any evidence." Otto said. "But there's a slight catch for some of us."

Everyone looked at Guru and Bentley.

"What?" the two of them asked.

Japan Museum, a few hours later 

Bentley, Otto, and Guru were dressed in kids' clothes. Their short size wouldn't arouse any suspicion to their mission. Unfortunately, that's not how Bentley felt about it.

"I can't believe that I'm wearing this." He whined. The team, minus Dimitri, Penelope, and Murray, walked into the museum. Sly, PK, and RJ were dressed as high-class detectives. They searched around the crime scene for minutes, using Bentley's tech to scan the area. PK picked up a piece of rooster feather.

"Hey Sly, do you know anyone here that's a rooster?" PK asked. Sly thought for a moment, then thought of one person from his time who was a rooster: Tsao.

"Welcome, detectives, I assure that you are closer to finding the thief?" a familiar voice called. Lee Tsao wasn't as built as his ancestor, or cocky, or had the ridiculous spaghetti mustache, but he had the intimidating stare that Sly was always disturbed by.

"Mr. Tsao, I'm happy to report that my team and I will almost be done, then we'll go back to our headquarters and analyze our evidence." RJ told him.

From the shadows came another Tsao, named Kotuku, who was more built than his brother, sneering at RJ.

"Brother, why are you talking to this… imperfect being? The ancestors would never allow it!" Kotuku yelled.

"Well, brother, I suppose their attitude is why they had to mate with each other-after all, who'd want a whiny and conceited spouse? You'd know after all, after father's death." Lee snapped.

"Father's death was nothing to our greater loss- the Sword of Tsao! Whoever stole it, I will destroy them with the heart of hell!"

RJ didn't want to say it out loud, but Lee's brother had taken one drink too many. So, he left with the others to the safehouse.

* * *

"**Alright team, here's what we know: a rooster stole the Blade, the Tsao brothers are probably connected with the theft, and the Sword of Tsao was possibly stolen by the same thief. So here's what we'll do: Otto, you and RJ will go back to your old circus and impress the people. If you manage to do that, you'll probably gain press, which will help with the operation. Sly, you'll have to tail both the Tsao brothers to see if any of them know about the theft. Finally, Murray and I will try to steal a voice modulator, some keys to the museum, and then update the security cameras. The sooner we get this done, the faster the Blade is in the right hands!"**

Remember, Read and Review! Happy New Year!


	6. Crouching Tsao, Hidden Sly, Part 2

Episode VI: Crouching Tsao, Hidden Sly, pt. II

* * *

_ Kyoto Circus, 1:37 PM_

Otto looked at the thousands of people waiting for the circus to start. He was nervous, the fans hadn't seen him in two years, and now he was just going to win them back like that?

"Me no think so." Otto muttered. He took out his binocucom and turned on the mike.

"Bentley, why are RJ and I doing this?" Otto asked.

"Let's go over this again. Everyone loves a famous person. They love them so much; they'll practically follow them everywhere, with paparazzi surrounding them. If you can satisfy everyone here with your performance, when we find the thief, the paparazzi will eat up the press! The guy will have nowhere to hide!" Bentley said. Otto turned it off and walked out in the open. He flipped up to the trapeeze and leaped to the other side of the circus.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I, the Amazing Monkey-Man, has returned. With a new nemesis! Introducing, the Red Raccoon!" Otto cried to the fans.

RJ came out on a glider, trying his best to look scary. He flew next to Otto, giving him a menacing look. Otto reached for his hand and threw him down to the ground. RJ bounced back up and grabbed a pole. The two performed aerial tricks and maneuvers for the rest of the day, earning the fame that they were so richly deserving of.

* * *

Sly saw both of the Tsao brothers, arguing with each other.

"I'm telling you, we need to change the security system, otherwise we'll have another theft on our hands!" Lee said.

"Bah! My security system is perfect, I am perfect, and soon, everything will be perfect!" Kotuku yelled.

"What does that mean, brother? Are you admitting to what everyone in our family accused you of doing?"

"Why would I steal something that I would soon inherit? Besides, the people in our family are petty and weak! Do not ask me about the security system anymore."

Kotuku left his brother, heading for home. Sly trailed him on the rooftops, being quiet as quiet can be. He trailed that chicken$#& a-hole all the way to his house, where Sly used his Invisibility move to pass through the camera. Kotuku stopped suddenly, looking around. He raised his hand, and several swords on the wall were being lifted up without anyone holding them. Sly ducked behind his TV, hoping not to be seen.

_No one told me he was telekinetic! _Sly thought. He gulped silently, praying that he didn't hear that.

"I can hear you." Kotuku said, taking on an eerie voice.

_Crap. _Sly thought dryly.

Kotuku headed towards the TV, the swords in front of him. He could hear Sly's heartbeat. It was getting quicker and quicker, almost exploding out of his chest.

**_Knock, Knock!_**

"Brother, it's me! I wanted to apologize for earlier today, can I come in?" Lee asked through the door.

Kotuku quickly put the swords on the wall and opened the door. In his hand was a bowl of ramen and a shogi board.

"Get the game ready, I'll cook the food." Kotuku ordered.

He left for the kitchen, leaving Lee alone.

"Quick, head for my house. It's three doors down. The code is 5-7-3-9-4. Wait there until I get back. Yes, I'm talking to you!" Lee responded to Sly's silent question.

Sly left the house and headed for the house three doors down. After a few hours, Lee came back, looking furious.

"What the hell were you thinking, taking on my brother like that?! You could've been killed!" Lee snapped.

"I was trying to find out where the Blade might've been. I thought he had it." Sly explained.

"Oh, make no mistake, he has it. However, I wouldn't try to steal it from him just yet. My brother is a master swordsman, as am I. He is nearly undefeatable."

"Then help me beat him. That blade is mine, I should have it."

"I am sorry my friend, but that blade must be in the hands of someone reliable." Lee pushed Sly out of his house with a look of regret on his face.

* * *

**Next time: Day 2 of the operation starts, the origin of Kotuku's newly seen ability, and Lee must make a hard choice regarding one of his ancestors' relationship with Sly.**

_Time for a contest! Whoever can draw me the best character sketches for the New Cooper gang, the Tsao brothers, or Clockwerk, (one sketch from the Cooper or Tsao category will do) the four winners will be included as characters in the series. Other winners will get recognized at the end of the season in one way or another, you'll have to see! When you have your sketches done, mail it to this address: Sketches must be colored! Also, the gang wears high tech thieving armor; so make it look like what ever you want it to look like. Also, read… and review!_


	7. Mistake

Sorry, here's my email Anyway, participate!


End file.
